oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
It's All Under Control
}} It's All Under Control is the 2nd episode of Season 1, and was remade as the seventieth episode for Season 6 under the title Brain Control. The cockroaches hijack Jack's body. Plot It starts when Joey can't sleep because of Jack's snoring. He bounces down to his nose and jumps over it. He then covers the mouth by pulling his chin to the forehead (since we are real-life, we can only reach it onto the brim of the nose). Because of the explosive snore, it gets Jack to normally snore and Joey flips back. Joey slides down on the hammock and falls, and acquires a minor injury. He recharges back, and saw his ear, thinking it leads it to the mind or brain. He got the idea about it and calls his brothers. They both wake up and follows Joey lead. Joey and Dee Dee dodge his eardrum, but Marky hits it, which gets Jack to wake up and sleep down. The crew already entered Jack's mind, and Joey hurriedly rushes on the controller then flicks a button, which results to open his right eye (if you were Jack, it's still right because it's mirrored). He giggles and presses another button, which opened his mouth, stretch down, roll out and his tongue slaps him. Joey laughs and flicks the last button, which grumbles his stomach and farts. Oggy told him not to fart, Jack shrugs and sleeps back. Dee Dee and Marky pushed a lever, which causes Jack to wake up while standing on the hammock. It then leads to Jack to be twisted on the hammock, Oggy looks inside him, but no one was seen and ignores it. Joey wakes up and the two fall down. Oggy let Jack stay steady, and gives him a juice with a tablet in it. Jack sniffs the medicine, as he looks suspiciously due to the unknown smell. Joey presses a button, which results in Jack drop down the medicine. Oggy inflates his air chair, but Jack, still walking towards Oggy. Jack lifts his leg, and Marky and Dee Dee push the lever again, which it results to let Jack acquire 3 moves and kicks Oggy, but missed him. More attempts: Grass and soil. BACKFIRED Log. BACKFIRED Lawnmower. BACKFIRED. Oggy is baking sausages and lets Jack hand one. What the coaches did is that they insert it through his ear. Oggy is over surprised and pulls it back, so do the roaches. Jack steps back and trips on the grill. Jack flies to space while screaming in agony. Oggy has a pillow, and Jack almost acts like a meteor and digs deep on the ground. Whilst Joey is having trouble about his lever, Dee Dee wakes up but Marky was still asleep. Dee Dee pulls the lever and punches Jack himself in the face, even Marky. Knowing that Marky was a prank, he unfeelingly pulls the lever and slaps Jack by himself and so do Dee Dee. The two creates static on the lever and makes Jack's face injured and jacked-up. Jack wakes up from the control of his mind. Inside his mind, Joey punished the two, and the settings are in malfunction. Oggy serves Jack a glass of water, and Jack inserts the seltzer bottle on his nose. Jack presses it and the water enters Jack's mind. Jack's eyes are overfilled with water, and the roaches scream in panic while thrown back out. Jack faints back, and after this, Oggy is knitting, while Jack is on a wheelchair and goes insane and the episode ends. Gallery It's All Under Control 1.png It's All Under Control 2.png|In original version the indoor of Jack's mind was red It's All Under Control 3.png It's All Under Control 4.png Brain Control 1.png|The Cockroaches venture into Jack's head. Brain Control 2.png|The Cockroaches at the controls of Jack's mind. In revised version indoor of Jack's mind was blue. Brain Control 3.png|The Cockroaches trying to make Jack's body kick Oggy. Brain Control 4.png|Oggy stares in bewilderment at the mind-controlled Jack who has just had an accident with a log. Video References pt-br:Está Tudo Sob Controle Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)